Elmo's Magic Cookbook credits
Opening Credits * "Elmo's Magic Cookbook" * With Special Guests: Emeril Lagasse & Heather Headley * and Kevin Clash as Elmo Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Supervising Producer: Jill R. Gluckson * Written by: Joseph Mazzarino, Sara Compton, G. Ross Parker * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Ted May, Jon Stone * Starring The Muppets of Sesame Street ** Martin P. Robinson as Telly ** Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Jean the Genie * with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, John Tartaglia, Lara MacLean, Rick Lyon and Frank Oz * Featuring: Alan Muraoka with Aleisha Allen, Nicholas Salgado * Line Producer: Deborah Mayer * Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Lighting Director: Otis Howard * Music, Lyrics and Post Scoring: Joe Carrol, Peter Thom * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Michelle Hickey, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery * Post Production Supervisor: Frank Campagna * Editor: IKL · John Tierney * Animators: Joey Ahlbum, Mo Willems * Computer Animation, Special Effects and Digital Compositing: Celefex · John Baumann, Tom Bassman, Dean DeCarlo, Peter Fink, Bill Yarington * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Mix: Bob Schott * Child Casting by: Stacey Raider * Talent Consultant: Danette DeSena * VP, Culinary Productions, Food Network: Susan Stockton * Food Stylist: Leslie Orlandini * Recipe Development: Jill Novatt * Cooks: Amy Marcus, Meagan Twining * Cooking Consultant: Rena COyle * Vice President, Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. and The Sesame Street Research Staff * Stage Manager: Frank Marty * Production Coordinator: Kristin Cosover-Kanzer * Control Room PA: Karen Danchek * Graphic Designer: Peter Ortiz * Set Decorator: Evelyn Sakash * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Technical Director: Brian Sheridan * Camera: Frank Biondo, Shaun Harkins, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jay Kulick * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Tom Guardarama, Howard Rosenswieg * Utilities: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Chico Claudio * Tape Operator: Mark Rusciano * Hair and Make-Up: Carole Barone, Hildie Robin Ginsberg * Lead Electrician: Jim McNeal * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggerio * Property Master: Steve Dannenberg * Production Accountant: Yee Ki * Production Assistants: Elysa Marden, Deb Fenwick, Jason Grey, Brian Enright, Darius Muller, Nancy Plominski, J.B. Riemer * Production Interns: Bri Montana, Brooke Murdock, Jessica Rubin, Sam Young-An * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Special Thanks: Tina Ellis, Valerie Mitchell, Bruce Seidel, Amy Cohen, Jill Colley, Catherine Farrell, Janelle Courts, Susan Pohutsky, William Easterling Thanks for Helping Screen * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! Copyright Screen * © 2001 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2001 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:United Category:Intercontinental Video Category:Food Network Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Ventura Entertainment Category:Columbia Music Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Video Credits